malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dust of Dreams/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Dust of Dreams in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics.The DP from the US TOR Hardcover, 1st Edition, 1st Printing, was used as the original DP - other editions may vary Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. This Extended DP is a work in progress. Footnotes will be added last. A * Abrastal, Queen of Bolkando (referred to only) * Adroit, also known as Brother Adroit, Forkrul Assail * Andarist, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, brother of Silchas Ruin (referred to only) * Anomander, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, brother of Silchas Ruin (referred to only) * Apsalar, an assassin (referred to only) * Aranict, Atri-Ceda * Arbin, Fist, Malazan Army (referred to only) * Asane, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Avalt, Conquestor, Bolkando Army B * Baby Smiles, a rat (referred to only) * Badalle, a child of 'the snake' * Badan Gruk, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Bakal, Barghast * Balgrid * Balm, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Banaschar, ex-priest of D'rek, attached to the Malazan Army * Bavedict, Alchemist * Beak, Malazan Army, a natural High Mage (referred to only) * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog, Malazan Army * Beru, 'Lady/Lord of Storms', offspring of Mael (referred to only) * Blistig, Fist, Malazan Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Bottle, Malazan Army squad member * Braven Tooth, Master Sergeant, Malazan Army, Malaz City (referred to only) * Brayderal, a child of 'the snake' * Breath, a wanderer in 'the 'Wastelands' * Bre'nigan, a J'an Sentinel, K'Chain Che'Malle * Brethless, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Brevity, ex-prisoner, Second Maiden Fort * Brolos Haran, T'lan Imass * Brys Beddict, the King's Sword, Preda of the Letherii Army * Bugg, Ceda of Lether * Bugg, Chancellor of Lether * Bugg, Treasurer of Lether C * Cafal, a Barghast warlock, brother of Hetan * Coltaine, legendary Wickan Commander of the Malazan 7th Army (referred to only) * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, Malazan Army squad member * Cord, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow (referred to only) * Crippled God, King of High House Chains (referred to only) * Crump, (aka Jamber Bole), Malazan Army squad member * Curdle, a possessed skeletal reptile * Cuttle, Malazan Army squad member D * Dancer, a master assassin, co-founder of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * Deadsmell, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Drawfirst, Malazan Army Squad member (referred to only) * D'rek, 'Goddess/God of the Worm of Autumn', (referred to only) * Duiker, Malazan Imperial Historian (referred to only) * Dujek Onearm, Commander of 'Onearm's Host' (referred to only) E * Ebron, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn (referred to only) * Errant, aka 'The Errant' or 'Errastas', Elder God, 'Master of the Holds/Tiles' F * Faradan Sort, Captain, Malazan Army * Fast, Captain * Fear Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior, brother of Trull Sengar (referred to only) * Feather Witch, a Letherii slave of the Tiste Edur (referred to only) * Felash, fourteenth daughter of the King of Bolkando (referred to only) (full appearance) * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks', a war deity (referred to only) * Fiddler, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Fifid, a Letherii Guardsman * Flashwit, Malazan Army squad member G * Gaedis, of the Bolkando * Gafalk, of the Akrynnai * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Galt * Ganoes Paran, 'Master of the Deck of Dragons' (referred to only) * Gavat, of the Akrynnai * Gesler, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Ginast, Corporal * Gothos, a Jaghut, an Azath House Guardian (referred to only) * Grub, Malazan Army member * Gullstream, Malazan Army squad member * Gunth Mach, One Daughter, K'Chain Che'Malle * Gunth'an Acyl, Matron, K'Chain Che'Malle * Gu'Rull, a Shi'Gal Assassin, K'Chain Che'Malle H * Hanavat, wife of Gall * Handmaiden, servant/bodyguard to Felash, Fourteenth Daughter of the King of Bolkando (referred to only) (full appearance) * Heboric Ghost Hands, Destriant to Fener * Hedge, aka 'Dead Hedge', Malazan Army * Held, a child of 'the snake' * Hellian, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Henar Vygulf, Outrider * Hester Vill, Hengese village priest (Referred to only) * Hetan, a Barghast, Wife of Onos Toolan * Hethry, of the Bolkando * Hobble, Sub-Fist (referred to only)Dust of Dreams, Chapter 22 * Honey, Malazan Army squad member * Hood, 'God of the Dead' (referred to only) * Hull Beddict, a Letherii, eldest Beddict brother (referred to only) * Humbrall Taur, a Barghast, father to Cafal and Hetan (referred to only) * Hunt I * Icarium, a Jhag, aka 'Lifestealer' (referred to only) * Ildas, of the Akrynnai * Ilm Absinos, T'lan Imass * Inistral Ovan, T'lan Imass * Inthalas, of the Akrynnai * Irkullas, Sceptre of the Akrynnai J * Janath, Queen of Lether * Jarabb, a 'Tear Runner' to Warleader Gall, Khundryl Burned Tears * Joyful Union, a scorpion, mourned by Bottle (referred to only) K * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin (referred to only) * Kallor, known as the 'High King' (referred to only) * Kalt Urmanal, T'lan Imass * Kalyth, (Elan) Destriant of the K'Chain Che'Malle * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor/Toblakai warrior (referred to only) * Kellant, Sub-Fist (referred to only) * Kellanved, founder and first Emperor of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * Keneb, Fist, Malazan Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Kettle, an undead Letherii child, 'seed' of the Azath House in the Refugium (referred to only) * Kilava, an Imass, mate to Onrack, resident of the Refugium (referred to only) * Kilmandaros, Elder Goddess (referred to only) (full appearance) * Kindly, Captain, Malazan Army * Kisswhere, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Knuckles (Sechul Lath), Elder God, 'Lord of Chance and Mischance' * Kor Thuran, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle (referred to only) (full appearance) * Koryk, Malazan Army squad member * Krughava, Mortal Sword of the Perish Grey Helms * K'rul, Elder God, aka the 'Maker of Paths' (referred to only) * Kruppe, slippery citizen of Darujhistan (referred to only) L * Laseen, an Empress of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * Last * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the Seven Cities rebellion (referred to only) * Lera Epar, T'lan Imass * Limp, Malazan Army squad member * Lobe * Lookback * Lostara Yil, Captain, Malazan Army, aide to the Adjunct M * Madan, Malazan Army * Mael, Elder God of the Seas (referred to only) * Mallick Rel, a Jhistal priest of Mael (referred to only) * Mape, a Nacht, companion of Withal * Maral Eb, Barghast Warchief * Masan Gilani, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Maybe, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Mayfly * Menandore, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dawn' (referred to only) * Mulvan Dreader, Malazan Army squad member N * Nappet, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Nefarias Bredd, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Neller * Nep Furrow, Malazan Army squad member * Nom Kala, T'lan Imass * Norlo Trumb, Preda, Letherii Guards * Nose Stream, Sergeant O * Odenid, Lance Corporal * Olar Ethil * Onos T'oolan, aka 'Tool', Imass Warleader of the Barghast, husband to Hetan * Onrack, aka 'Onrack T'emlaya' and 'Onrack the Broken', Imass, resident of the Refugium * Oponn, 'Lad and Lady of Chance' (referred to only) * Osserc, 'God of the Tiste Liosan', a Soletaken Eleint (referred to only) * Otataral Dragon, 'the magic slayer', aka 'Korabas' (referred to only) P * Pinosel, 'Lady of Wine and Beer' * Pithy, ex-prisoner, Second Maiden Fort * Pores, Lieutenant, Malazan Army * Pravalak Rim, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Primly, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Pule, a Nacht, companion of Withal * Pully, a witch of the 'Shake' Q * Quick Ben, High Mage, Malazan Army R * Raband, Lieutenant * Rail, also known as Sister Rail, Forkrul Assail * Ralata, member of the 'Skincuts' * Rautos, a wanderer in the 'wastelands' * Rava, Chancellor of the Bolkando * Redmask, Awl War Leader (referred to only) * Reem, Corporal * Reliko, Malazan Army squad member * Rhulad Sengar, ex-Emperor of Lether (referred to only) * Rind, a Nacht, companion of Withal * Roach, a Hengese lapdog, Malazan Army * Rucket, Chief Investigator, Rat Catcher's Guild of Letheras * Rud Elalle, son of Udinaas, a Soletaken Eleint * Ruffle, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Rumjugs, Corporal * Run'Thurvian, Destriant of the Perish Grey Helms * Ruthan Gudd, Captain, Malazan Army * Rutt, a child of 'the snake' * Rystalle Ev, T'lan Imass * Rythok, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle (referred to only) (full appearance) S * Saddic, a child of 'the snake' * Sagant, of the Akrynnai * Sag'Churok, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle * Saltlick, Malazan Army squad member * Sandalath Drukorlat, a Tiste Andii, wife of Withal * Scabandari Bloodeye, a Soletaken Tiste Edur Eleint (referred to only) * Scant * Scorn, also known as Scorn Sister, Forkrul Assail * Sekara, a Barghast, wife of Stolmen (aka 'the Vile') * Selush, a Letherii dresser of the dead (referred to only) * Seren Pedac, a retired Acquitor of Lether * Setoc of the Wolves, a child raised by wolves, attached to the Barghast * Sever, Inquisitor, Forkrul Assail * Shadowthrone, King of High House Shadow (referred to only) * Shard, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Sheb, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Shelemasa, of the Khundryl Burned Tears * Sheltatha Lore, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dusk' (referred to only) * Shoaly, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Shortnose, Malazan Army squad member * Shurq Elalle, a Letherii, sea-captain of the ship Undying Gratitude * Sidab, a young warrior, Khundryl Burned Tears * Silchas Ruin, aka 'White Crow', Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint * Sinn, Malazan Army member * Sinter, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Skanarow, Captain * Skim, Malazan Army squad member * Skorgen Kaban * Skulldeath, Malazan Army squad member * Skwish, a witch of the 'Shake' * Smiles, Malazan Army squad member * Spanserd, a Letherii Guardsman * Spultatha, of the Bolkando * Stavi, a Barghast, daughter of Hetan, twin to Storii * Stolmen, Barghast Warchief (referred to only) (full appearance) * Storii, a Barghast, daughter of Hetan, twin to Stavi * Stormy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Strahl, Barghast * Strap Mull, Malazan Army squad member * Sukul Ankhadu, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dapple' (referred to only) * Sulkit, a K'Chain Che'Malle drone * Sunrise, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Sweetlard, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member T * Talamandas, a 'sticksnare', animated by the soul of a dead Barghast warlock * Tanakalian, Shield Anvil of the Perish Grey Helms * Tarkulf, King of Bolkando (referred to only) * Tarr, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Tavore, Adjunct, Commander of the Malazan Army * Taxilian, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Tehol, King of Lether * Telorast, a possessed skeletal reptile * Thom Tissy, Sergeant * Throatslitter, Malazan Army squad member * Toc the Younger, attached to the Awl, Herald of High House Death (referred to only) * Togg and Fanderay, aka the 'Wolves of Winter', war deities (referred to only) * Torrent, the last Awl warrior, attached to the Barghast * Touchy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * T'riss, 'Queen of Dreams' (referred to only) *''Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur, very close to ''Senen Pedac (referred to only) * Tulip * Turudal Brizad, an alias of The Errant U * Ublala Pung, a Tarthenal half-blood, resident of Letheras * Udinaas, Letherii ex-slave, resident of the Refugium * Ulag Togtil, T'lan Imass * Ulshun Pral, an Imass, resident of the Refugium (referred to only) * Untilly Rum, Captain * Urb, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Ursto Hoobutt, 'Lord of Wine and Beer' V * Vastly Blank, Malazan Army squad member * Vedith, a young warrior , Khundryl Burned Tears * Veed * Visto, a child of 'the snake' W * Whiskeyjack, Sergeant of the Bridgeburners (referred to only) * Widdershins * Withal, traveller with the Malazan Army (referred to only) (full appearance) X * Xaranthos Hivanar, a Letherii citizen (referred to only) Y * Yan Tovis, aka 'Twilight', Queen of the 'Shake' * Yedan Derryg, the 'Watch' of the 'Shake' Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:Dust of Dreams